


The Idiocy of Carol Danvers

by iknowpIaces



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinda, carolmaria, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowpIaces/pseuds/iknowpIaces
Summary: She lets out a laugh, shaking her head. “What an idiot…”When she hears a familiar voice shout. “Oh shit!” Maria’s eyes narrow.Again, Maria stands on her toes and catches sight of a short, blonde-haired woman flying across the air. “Oh no,” Maria’s face darkens in horror as the realization dawns on her. “That’s my idiot,” her cheeks grow warm from the second-hand embarrassment as Carol lands face first on the grass and the crowd erupts in laughter.





	The Idiocy of Carol Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic that I came up with after coming across this incredible fanart https://cheery-space-lizz.tumblr.com/post/187602307565/in-carols-defense-monica-thought-she-looked 
> 
> go check it out!!!

The sun hung high in the sky, occasionally hiding behind the passing clouds. The wind blows every now and then, carrying along some leaves with it. It’s the  _ perfect _ weather for a day at the park; it’s not too hot and not too cold, it’s just  _ perfect. _

While Carol and Monica are off riding their bikes, most likely racing each other honestly, Maria finds herself resting on one of the many benches scattered throughout the park, enjoying the warm sunlight while emptying her thoughts. 

_ This is nice,  _ she thinks. Getting to head out with her family and simply enjoy the wonders that being outside has to offer, is nice.  _ If only the weather was this perfect in Louisiana every day. _

“C’mon mom!” Maria catches sight of a little boy, no older than seven or eight probably, failing terribly to drag his mother by her hand. She smiles at the sight.  _ Kids. _

“Slow down, Jr!” his mother tells him.

_ _ “We can’t!” the little boy hops up and down, sounding very impatient. “This lady said she was gonna try to ride her bike down the steps! We’re gonna miss it, let’s go!”

Maria snorts.  _ Now what kind of idiot thinks that riding their bicycle down the steps would be a good idea?  _ She shakes her head as she brings herself to her feet,  _ now this, she has to see! _

She follows the crowd of children building up around the stairs, blocking out most of the view.

“Do it!”

“Do it!”

“Do it!”

The crowd begins to chant. Maria scrunches her eyebrows as she looks around the park. She wonders where Carol and Monica have gone, she knows  _ this _ is something they’d definitely want to see and she doesn’t want Monica getting any ideas from this. Or Carol.

Maria comes to a halt beside another woman her age, as she tries to peak through the many heads in front, blocking her view. 

“What a completely irresponsible woman!” the woman next to her exclaims with a hand over her chest. “Does she not know how dangerous this is?!”

“Tell me about it,” Maria agrees as she folds her arms. “Hoping my daughter doesn’t see this, don’t want her getting any ideas.”

“Oh definitely!” the woman shakes her head in disbelief. “I already told my son that if he even  _ thinks  _ about trying this, I’ll be taking away his bike!”

Just then the crowd of teens and kids start cheering and hooting and the next thing Maria knows she hears the sound of the tires bumping aggressively against the concrete steps. Maria stands on her toes briefly to catch a glimpse of the insipid woman doing such a risky stunt. 

She lets out a laugh, shaking her head. “What an idiot…” 

When she hears a familiar voice shout. “Oh shit!” Maria’s eyes narrow.

Again, Maria stands on her toes and catches sight of a short, blonde-haired woman flying across the air. “Oh no,” Maria’s face darkens in horror as the realization dawns on her. “That’s  _ my  _ idiot,” her cheeks grows warm from the second-hand embarrassment as Carol lands face first on the grass and the crowd erupts in laughter.

The woman side-eyes Maria from beside her. “Well,” the woman clears her throat. “I’m sorry about that.”

“I’m okay!” Carol jumps on her feet, losing her balance and falling down once again. “Still okay!” she gives the kids a thumbs-up.

“Believe me,” Maria sighs. “You’re not the only one.”

Monica then appears above the stairs, where Carol once stood before tragically falling on her face. “My turn! My turn!” 

Within a blink of an eye, Maria’s pushing past the crowd of teens and children. “No!”

*****

“Well, I hope you learned a very valuable lesson today,” Maria says sternly, sitting beside Carol on their bed, who now held an ice pack to her head.

“Yup,” Carol pouts. “That’s the  _ last _ time I let a bunch of elementary kids peer-pressure me into doing stunts for them!”

Maria lifts an eyebrow. “ _ Really _ ?” she scoffs. “ _ That’s  _ the lesson you took from this? How about no more dangerous stunts at all, period?!”

“Aw, you were worried about me,” Carol coos, a cheeky smile creeping up on her face. “Damn you must  _ really _ like me then, huh? Ha! How embarrassing!”

“Carol, we’re literally married.”

Carol’s smile grows wider as she drops the ice pack on the bed and decides to rest her head on Maria’s shoulder. “It’s still embarrassing,” she snuggles up to her.

Maria feels the corner of her lips turning upwards, she can’t resist it. “You’re an idiot,” she tells her softly, resting her head above Carol’s.

Carol turns her head, kissing Maria’s cheek before looking at her with so much adoration in her eyes. “But I’m your idiot,” she responds, coyly.

Turning her head, as well, Maria leans down and gives the blonde a quick peck on the lips. “That, you are,” she smiles softly.

The next thing she knows, Carol’s reaching to cup her face and pulling her in for a tender kiss. 

  
  
.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but they're not so please enjoy!


End file.
